Romano x Reader- Curl
by RomanoandThatStupidJerk
Summary: You are a transfer student in your new highschool in Italy, World Academy. You are planning to be succesful but how can you be successful when your staring at the boy next to you the whole time, and with a couple of tragadies along the way, how will you cope? Please read and review! Thanks! -COMPLETE (stupid ending)
1. chapter 1: World Academy

You and your family are moving to italy, where you would go to highschool and university. The high school you are going to is World Academy. World academy is considered the best secondry educational school around, and your mother insisted that you went to it, when if you had to go across the world to. So there you were, at World Academy, standing at the door of your home room. You opened the door to be greeted with a large classroom full of year seven and eight students. Being your first year of high school you were nervous, it seemed so different from your primary school, so very different. Your teacher instructed you sat down next to a boy with a perfectly curved curk sticking out the side of your head. "Okay, now that everyone is here I believe be can start introductions, okay, I will pick random people to introduce themselves, 2 minutes at max." The teacher told us as she pointed to the boy next to me and instructed his to introduce himself. "I'm Lovino Vargas, I'm originally from Italy, I'm in year 8, turning 14 this year." He introduced himself as if he didnt care one little bit, and I doubt he did. The teacher informed me to introduce myself next. " I'm _ _ and I originally come from Australia. I'm a year 7, turning 13 later on this year, I enjoy drawing and writing... and my favorite colour is _" you introduced yourself with a smile on your face and then sat down. after all the others introduced themselves we began to give out the laptops that we ordered to do our work through the year. After we got our laptops we got our books. There weren't that maybe books since we got our laptops. Even though you should be thinking about class all you could do was stare at the boy next to you. He was just so interesting. That 'I dont give a shit' attitude, that perfectly curved curl, those beautiful olive eyes... he just seemed perfect... You never noticed you had been staring at him endlessly until he looked back at you. You felt your heat skip a beat and your face get warm. He stared at you for a moment before his face heating up as well. He looked back down quickly, the blush on his face getting redder. You looked back down at your desk as he began to write on a piece of paper. He passed the note to you and whispered, "Reply." To me. I opened the note up to be greated with roughly scribbled italian on the paper. You new italian pretty well and the note translated to 'Whats your name?, I didn't catch it in the intro .○' you giggled at the wink and began to write in kanji on the back of the paper, 'Watashi wa _ desu' just to see whether he knew japanese. You folded the note back up and passed it to him. When he read it he looked slightly confused but began to write back anyway. He handed it over to me and I grabbed it and unfolded it. 'I cant understand that but I'm assuming your name is _?' Was, yet again, writen in Italian. The bell rang before you could write back. You stood uo and got your stuff to go to your next class. You saw that Lovink wasn't going the same way as you, inderating that he didnt have the same class as you. He WAS a year 8 and your were a year 7... and year 8's and year 7's almost NEVER have class together, mainly just year 7's or year 8's. You took a breath as he suddenly turned around and began coming the same way as you. A/N Kon'nichiwa! If you peeps who arent from Australia are a bit confused, we start primary school when were 4 or 5 and finish at 11 or 12, then we go to highschool from 13 to 18... so yeah. When your 5 your in prep, and when your 12 your in grade 6... so your start highschool at year 7 and finish at year 12...


	2. Chapter 2: Its not Bella!

Lovino wasnslowly walking towards you, bht he obciously wasnt coming for you, Maybe he forgot something from his locker, maybe he forgot something in class. You knew he was doing something BUT come towards you, there was NO way. But then he was about a meter away from you and you began to doubt that he forgot something... "Ciao, _ what class do you have next?" He asked me with a very faint smile on his face. Before I could answer a boy a bjt taller than him witb bright green eyes and dark brown hair came up from behind Lovino. "Hola! Roma~ the science room is over there!" he said to Lovino in a voice that made him sound like a 5 year old. "I know you Jerk! I was just asking _ here what class she had next!" He yelled at the Spainard breaking his charming apperance. " Oh, Hola, _ I'm Antonio, just call me Toni, I'm Lovi's Boss!" He said in a way that makes him seem oh so different to how he was complaining before. "BASTARD! You Idiota, your not my Boss!" He yelled at the Spainard once again. "Uhh, I have science next... why..?" I asked slightly unsure about his attitude. "Well, Bella, you're going the wrong way, the science room is down there, and I also have science class." He sajd before being dragged away bh the spainard while screaming curses at him. "ITS _, NOT BELLA!" You screamed at the italian as they walked away. "I meant beautiful!" He said and then I recongized the word. My face became redder than usual as I realized he had just called me beautiful. you giggled a bit before runing after them to were the science room was. A/N I apoligize for it being so short! I am just trying to get another chapter done quickly. Please review if you have any ideas for what could happen next! So R&R my fellows! REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! -Hetalian12 


	3. Chapter 3: Your in love

After your firat day of World Academy was finally over you walked back down to your you walked in the door you couldn't stop your self from blushing as your older sister walked up to you and asked that question you didnt want to be asked. "So ard tgere any cute boys? Any crushes yet?" She asked you with an excited smirk in her face. "N-no, OF COURSE NOT..!"you yelled at her and stomped away. Your sister looked at you with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay, _? Did something happen?!" Your sister came up to your room. "N-nothing happened... I just overreacted from what you said..." you told her with a reasurring smile. "Oh... so anyway, is there any cute boys..?" You sister asked, her smirk returning. "Y-yeah... I guess..." you said, your blush deepening. "Whats their name?!' Your sister asked with an excited look on her face. "Lovino... Lovino Vargas..." you said and your sister gasped. "Mr. Romes... Grandson?!" She screamed in shock. "Kaytlin... are you okay?" Your sister went to a different highschool than you and she is in year 11. "Mr. Rome.. Rome Vargas... the hottest teacher..! Hes old but he looks so young and hansome!" Kaytlin fangirled as you though about whether Rome is as hansome as Lovino... "Well... Lovino is... the prefect guy for me... he just seems so damn perfect... the perfectly shaped curl, the beautiful olive eyes... that look on his face when he talked to me earlier that day... he is just so perfect..." you wondered off into your thoughs as kaytlin started to giggle. "_'s in Love~ _'s in Love~!" Kaytlin said while giggling. "N-no im not its just a little crush on the boy who sits next to me! A perfectly normal crush! There is no love involved in it what so ever!" You blushed and scolded your sister. "You sure, because you sound pretty in love to me!" She told you before your phone vibrated signalling you had a text. You took your iphone 5 out of your pocket and checked who it was from... the number was unknown. You opened the text to see something you defiantly didnt see coming. Ciao! You left your wallet in homeroom! It had your number on your card so I'm just texting you to inform you, Bella! -Lovino Your sister read it with you and began giggling once again. She patted your back and told you a good luck before leaving the room. You stared at the phone before texting back. Okay, pass it to me tomorrow - _ You were about to turn it off before you got another text. If you want you can meet me at the park and I can give it to you there, I'm here right now, so if you want you can come. -Lovino You looked at the text and it felt like you were changed and out the door in a minute. You were walking down the foot path and you saw the park sign. You took a deep breath. A/N I guess this chapter is longer than the other one... shorter than the first... but yeah! So I hope you enjoyed! My friends trying to find my fanfiction account so I better hurry and change my username! REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE PLEASE! ALL MY REVIEWS GET FREE LITTLE PANDAS! STRAIGHT FROM CHINA! 


	4. Chapter 4: Its not what it looks like!

You walked down the street and saw the sign to the park immediately. You giggled in excitement as you walked into the park. You looked around to look for the infamous curl that stuck out of his head. Once you saw it you began to nervously walk over before it hit you. You, _ , were going to meet you crush, Lovino Vargas, at a park, not just any normal park. It was a couple's park. When you looked around and saw many couples your face flushed red. But before you could even speak, Lovino had butted in to give you your wallet. 'here you go Bella" he said as he handed you your wallet. His smile alone could make any girl blush. But then you though/ you didn't want him to make just any girl smile. You wanted it to be you. You looked at his and smiled back. "Thanks, I didn't even notice I left it there" you said as you brushed a piece of your _ hair out of your face. He seemed so happy and content just looking at you. It was silent for a moment before you heard a familiar Spanish accent from behind you. "What are you guy doing here?" he peeked over your shoulder with a cheeky smile on his face. You blushed when Lovino yelled out. 'IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He yelled. You were confused for a moment before you realized you were in a couple park. A/N I'm sorry I hadn't posted in ages! A lot was happening and I had homework so... yeah! Remember to review, favourite and follow to see more chapters! I promise I'll post more often! 


	5. Chapter 5: Reincarnation

REVIEW REPLYS: The Lory Society : you didn't put this in a review but I'm glad you like it! A Spain IS stupid, haha. :) ActivateBird: I will try to space it a bit more. And by that do you mean put it in paragraphs? I'm sorry for not posting latley! Haha, but anyways! Hope you enjoy this awesome (hopefully) chapter of Romano x Reader : CURL :))))))))))))))))))))))))!buttchin. - You looked at Spain with a sligtly annoyed look on your face as you though about the fact that he just ruined the amazing moment you and Lovino were having! "Uhhh, Lovino was just giving me this!" You said as you held up your (favourite colour) purse. "Ohh, but why in the park? And in THIS park of all parks?" He questioned you and the amount of times he just said park got on your nerves. "Just go away! JERK!" Lovino said as he blushed and looked down. As you looked at the scene between the two you couldn't help but let out a small 'awww'. Spain looked at you with his normal face, but Lovino, oh no, he looked at you like you had just killed an innocent puppy. He looked shocked. And slightly scared of you. "Ummm... w-well... I think we should be leaving now..." Lovino said trying to maintain a smile. We all nodded desperate to get rid of the awkward situation. You all left the park and began to walk in opposite ways from each other. As you walked away you thought of what just happened. You smiled to yourself and let out a little giggle. You couldn't wait to see what happened tomorrow. Maybe you'll fall in love even more... -_-_-_-_-_ The next day You walked into your homeroom and walked to your assigned seat. Right next to Lovino. You sat down and smiled at him. "Hey" you said to him, he noticed you and looked up from his desk. He flashed you a small smile. "Ciao." He said but judging from the look on hid face he didn't feel like talking about anything at the moment. You giggled and took out the novel you had been reading. Reincarnation, it was about a girl who was in a relationship with her boyfriend of 4 years. They were happy until he had suddenly disapeared. Without a single trace... but then 3 years later, after she had finally gotten over his disaperance. She had setteled down with her husband, Eric and they were pregnant with his child. She went down the road to get the groceries whe she saw him; she saw her mysterious boyfriend. The one who disapear when she least expected it. Thats all you had read yet, but you were looking forward to reading the rest. As soon as she opened the book, the bell rang for the beginning of class. You sighed and closed the book... Happens every time... _ Yay! New update! Okay all my turtles! So this chapter was interesting wasn't it?! Haha. YES. I'm so sorry for not posting in like... 6 days! I should start updating weekly... meh. Should I start updating every Friday?! Idk... should I update at random timea and leave you guys hanging for like 2 weeks at random or have assigned times where I HAVE to post? Meh :) R&R 


	6. chapter 6: WHAT?,

**hey! Look! Its not in one big block! The writing I mean! Haha, so anyways, hope you enjoy this longer than usual chapter of Romano x Reader : Curl :) the reason it used to be in one big block was because... well.. I write on my tablet and copy and paste it to fanfiction, so thats why. But now im writing it in the copy and paste thingy :) SO ENJOY :)))))**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_after the bell rung everyone got out their computers and books, all ready for class. You got out your computer and pressed the power button. You sighed as it loaded up slowly... the home screen popped up and you smiled at your backgroud, a bunch of cute ragdoll kittens, the blue eyed ones. _

_You looked over at Lovino's computer to see the plain windows background. You then looked at his programs, for aome reason, there was nothing, not even the school programs, on his home screen. You giggled and looked at him._

"Thats pretty plain isn't it?" You said with a smile on your face.

"It is..." he said quite plainly, matching his background perfectly, ;).

"Well... the teacjhers not here yet..." you said trying to get a conversation going.

"Mm." Was a he said, with a small nodded added. It began to frustrate you. He wasnt saying anything!

"Lovino, is something wron-" you were trying to say but got cut off by him.

"No. There's nothing wrong." He said before you noticed a small tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"Lovino... tell me... I _know__ something's wrong." You said looking at him._

_"I-it's... I'ts.. nothing. Leave me alone." He said in a quiet yet harsh tone. You jumped a bit at the way he said it. What could have possibly happened to make him this upset._

_"Lovino..." you said in a worried tone. You were so confused. Yesterday... but yesterday... he was so happy... _

_"JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled, scaring you. He stood still and just for a moment, he looked shocked. But then, he decided to put his jead down, his frindge covering his face. He walked out of the room in a rush._

_You just sat there. Horrified about what just happened. You looked down at your hands. You felt like crying, but nothing was coming out of your eyes. You were completly mortified._

_The teacher walked in the door with Lovino in tow._

_"And why were you running out of the classroom, mister?" He asked Lovino sternly. Lovino just looked away, still looking quite upset._

_After awhile Lovino didn't answer the question. You nervously raised your hand._

_"I-it was my fault, mister..." you said. With quite a scared-of-the-consequences look on your face._

_"Was it now Miss _?" He asked you as Lovino just watched in shock._

_"No. It wasn't her fault. It was my fault completly..." Lovino said, still not looking at the teacher._

_"Ahhh..., nevermind, lets just leave this all for later, Lovino, go back to your seat." The teacher said in annoyance, and Lovino did as he was told and came sat next to me on his seat._

_"Sorry..." he whispered while looking down at his desk. You smiled as the class began._

_"It's okay, no harm done, none." You said quietly, and out of the corner of your eye, you saw him smile, just a small one, but it made you so happy._

* * *

_After school_

You left the class room with all your stuff, ready to leave to go home. you walked down the hall to the exit kf the school when you saw Lovino near what you were prerty sure was Antonio's classroom. You looked a bit closer and saw Lovini talking to a teacher. You went behind the wall to hear what they were saying.

"He's in hospital with a coma, Lovino, you wont be able to see him until he wakes up." You heard the teacher say.

"H-He WILL wake up though... r-right?" Lovino stuttered, tears rolling down his face.

"No one knows if he will even survive, Lovino, Antonio may die." He said ro Lovino with a sad look on his face.

Your eyes widened in shock. Antonio might DIE?!

* * *

Im so sorry! It had to happen! The story must improve to get you and Roma closer! Should I write another chapter tomorrow? Probably. Do I want to? Maybe.

-writer-chan


	7. Chapter 7: Awaken, bastard

**hey! Yes, writer-chan has decided to write another chapter for my lovlies, mainly to... make my turtles happy! Haha, anywhales, I juat figured out my cousin is getting married, im listening to Relient K and here is RxR 7! (Curl) this chapter was inspired by Obvious - Hey Monday :) I'll base my chapters on songs now!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**You were shocked. Why didnt he tell you? Did he not trust You enough? Well, you've only knew each other for a couple of days so its completely understandable... but... you felt sad that he didn't tell you... you felt... betrayed? Untrusted? You started To feel worthless..you shook your head to remember. Your not worthless.. he probably doent feel ready to tell you. But a coma is serious! And this is Antoio were talking about!**

**"_?! Is that you? What are you doing here?!" A voice snapped you from your thoughts. It was Lovino. You looked up at him. You could see the streaks down his face from where he had been crying. He looked at you, slightly shocked at the fact you where spying in him. **

**"I-i wasnt spying on you!" The words just came out. You felt slightly ashamed when Lovino sighed.**

**"It's okay... I had to tell you something anyway..." he told you with a small smile on his face.**

**"Oh! I was going to tell you something too!' You said in a bit of shock. He looked you in the eye for a moment. His Olive eyes seemed perfect for that little bit of time he started into yours.**

**"I know I've only known you for... 3 days... but... W-will you be my girlfriend?!" He said just a little too loudly. You started to blush. But you didnt feel embarrest. You felt happy. Lovino jad his eyes shut since he yell and his face was as red as a tomato.**

**You leaned forwars and placed your lips on his. Lovino's eyes opened in shock, but slowly closed them again and leaned into the kiss. You parted from him and looked into his eyes.**

**"Yes. Yes I _will_ be your girlfriend!" You said, not too loud, but not too quiet. **

**And thats why right now, 2 years later, you are currently 15 years old, and theres a new girl. A beautiful belgurian girl with short blonde locks and emerald green eyes. She seemed perfect, she was 16, Lovino's age. And just her apperance made her jealous. You continued to look her down. She had a large bust, nice curves and the perfect stomach. Her legs where nice and long while her skin looked like it belonged to the princess of England.**

**"Hallo! I'm Bella, I'm originally from Belguim but school over there has been difficult so we moved over to the best school in the world - apparently..." Bella told the class and she was directed to her seat. Right on the other side of Lovino. You were on the left side while she was on the right. **

**She seemed to look at Lovino as soon as she sat down. She waved at him and gave her greetings. After she introduced herself to Lovino she seemed to look at me - but the look she gave me didn't seem too friendly. It seemed like more of a warning, kind of like a 'he's mine!' type of thing.**

**You took this as a treat and moved your desk a bit closer to Lovino, you smiled as you made sure that what you were about to say would only be in a hearing distance of you, Lovino and Bella.**

**"Love you." You told him with a smile on your face. He looked at you with a returning smile.**

**"Love you too." He told you. Hou could just see the look on bella's face. Priceless. Absoulutley priceless. She had a look of confusion and anger. You could already tell this girl wasn't going to be your friend any time soon.**

**Bella began to take it to another level, she dared to put her hand on YOUR boyfriend's hand! But luckily Lovino pulled his hand away to 'get something from his pencil case' and left his hand somewhere where she couldn't reach.**

* * *

**After school at the hospital**

**You and Lovino walked down the halls of the hospital looking for room 232. You finally found it after about 10 minutes of looking. The both of you walked into the room to find your favourite spaniard. Antonio Fernadez Carriedo. You two had been visiting him in hospital ever since the accident. The accident that brang you and Locino so much closer and you and Antonio... well... Antonio was still in his coma. He hadn't awakened since the 18th of April 2012... any second he could die... and any second he could wake up. And you defiantly hope he wakes up.**

**"Ciao, Tomato bastard.." Lovino said as he sat next to the bed. "We had a new girl in our class today... I think you guys would get along pretty well... she's a weird happy go lucky girl from Belgium... but besides her... not much has happened today... well... wake up soon... Bastard." He finished the way he always does when he talks to Antonio. **

**It was your turn now. And it was your turn to do the same thing you always do. You got up sat sat on Lovino's lap. **

**"Hey Toni! If you dont wake up soon we'll be dead! Haha, but really, wake up soon. Bella will be waiting for someone a bit older than her to be her knight in shining armour and stop staring me down like I stole Lovino from her! We miss you." Once you finished speaking you hopped of f Lovino's lapp and kissed Toni on the forehead.**

**"Very much." Lovino said quietly pulling you back on his lap. You gave Lovino a quick kiss before what you had been waiting for happened. You heard a ruffle. From right I front of you. In Toni's bed. The next thing you saw was those green eyes, the green eye you had been waiting to see for years.**

**Antonio Fernadez Carriedo had woken up. You jumped off of Lovino's lap once again to go up to Antonio.**

**"Toni! Remember me?! You awake!" You screamed, jumping around the room in excitment. Toni looked at you give a smile.**

**"Yes, _ I remember you... but.. how long could I posibly been asleep for, surley only a couple of days..." he said with a small giggle at the end. You and Lovino stare at him.**

**"Antonio you bastard! You've been in a coma for 2 years! Its the 4th of April 2014!" He told Antonio in an annoyed voice.**

**"I'M 18?!" Seemed to be the only thing he noticed out of the whole thing.**

**"Yes Toni, your 18. I'm 15 and Lovino's 16! Its been 2 years! So much happened! Luckily you woke up this year, otherwise you would have missed your graduation ceremony in September!" You told him and he looked shocked.**

**"But I'm here now right...so thats all that matters... right? " He trailed ofd when Lovino went up and gave Antonio a big hug.**

**"Bastard" was all he said. But it made Toni smile like he hasn't smiled in 2 years (xD)**

* * *

**This chapter was so longggg! Haha! Happy ending! Lory, I hope your happy now! And yes, spain is2 years older than you. And I decided to give you a little giggle at the end there! So spain has awaken fro his slumber, belgium has come to terrorise your relationship with Lovino, I hated writing that! Since I'm a ig fan of Belgium but.. it cant really be helped! Also... this chapter so far is 1,314 words! I'm so proud of myself! Its kinda short but... I'm just really proud...! **

Follow, Favourite and Review!

Oh on Honhonhon ho (hint hint)


	8. Chapter 8: He's so hansome 3

**I have new reviews! Woot! Thanks Become1! I have seen you'vd been following my story for a while now! Russia-chan luvs uuu :3**

* * *

**Next week at school**

**Antonio walked into the classroom slowly.**

**"This is my classroom, right..?" He slowly said, he found out what classroom he had been put in just in case he woke up.**

**"May I ask who you are? Are you a new student I never heard of?" The teacher asked making Antonio feel kinda awkward.**

**"I'm Antonio... I've been in a coma for 2 years, I was in a car accident..." he said, yup, the whole classroom got awkward.**

**"Are you a year 11?" He questioned sternly at the nervous teen. Antonio nodded his head.**

**"I should be in year 11 this year, last time I came to school I was 15... in year 9." Antonio said quietly nervous about what might happen.**

**"Then I instruct you to go to 9A and work there for awhile, so you'll jnderstsnd everything, year 9 is very important, doesnt matter if you miss year 10, just go to the classroom..." the teacher told him.**

**Antonio walked ojt of the class room. Now where was 9A? Around this corner, right? Yup. He found the door to 9A pretty easily. He walked up to the classroom and turned the handle.**

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

**The door opened wide to a hansome spaniard standing at the door. And when I said hansome I meant it! I might just leave Lovino alone is HE is going to be in our classroom.**

**"Umm... sir, I'm Antonio, I was in your class two years ago..." he asked, oh his accent was so, just, wonderful! KYAHHH! I cant hold it! Mnmmhnmm. Wait. 2 YEARS AGO? Does that mean he's in year 12?**

**"I'm suppost to be in year 11 but I was sent back here, I was in a coma for two years." He explained to the teacher as if the fact that he was in a com for 2 years was normal?! 2 YEARS?!**

**"Oh, okay, take the spare seat next to _, Arthur isn't here today, how on earth will this classroom keep quiet!" The teacher complained. (Arthur keeps us quiet)**

* * *

**YOUR POV**

**Antonio sat down next to you, smiling as always (almost). You knew exactly what his next question was going to be.**

**"Hi, umm, can I borrow a spare exercise book to write notes in..? Cause surprisingly my laptop still works." Spain ask/told you in a hushed whisper. You reached into the tub under you table for an exercise, being successful ancd finding one, you gave it to him.**

**"Here you go." You said with a faint smile on your face. Glad he's back. Now, back to Bella, lets see if she seems interested in Antonio in the slightest. **

**No. Not really. Damn it. I must get her interested in Antonio some how... wait, whats she drawing..? Is that...? Antonio... no probably Lovino... but I dont see a curl - focus on work! :( work work dat worm! (I had too)**

**Tou sighed. I need to stop thinking about this, she can like Lovino if she wants.. and Lovino can like her..? NO! That wont happen! I REALLY need to stop thinking about this, dammit!**

**The bell rung and everyone rushes out of their seats, you had a plan, you knew that you probably shouldn't proceed with this plan but, just an hour wont hurt?**

**You spotted the beautidul blonde at her seat packing her stuff up. You stayed out of her sight as she walked out of the class room, completley unaware you were going to be following her for the next hour.**

**When she walked out of school into the streets of crowded people, (students) you made sure you followed about 2 meters behind her, successfully staying out of sight (for the moment)**

* * *

**The next chapter will be probably almost completley about you following bella-chan! Haha, your so michevious and evil reader-chan~! I will alao bw doing another story soon! Dont worry this one wont be abandoned, just chaoters wont be as frequent! :) okay~ it'll be a join story were momo-chan will write a chapter and then I will, I write the odd numbered chapters and she writes the even! So expect a new story maybe in a couple of days? Anywhales, byeee!**

**-writer-chan~!**


	9. Chapter 9: ANZAC Day, A special Day

Only one more chapter **after** this! Before you freak out and think, WHYYYY! I might be doing a sequel for it! About what happens later in life! So if you want me to make it, I can! Doesnt matter WHEN you review, please just tell me whether yoj want me too, just so I can do what the fans want! So just tell me and I can! Also, I need ideas for my next story! So please give me some ideas! Haha :) I am ruing to get this storu to have about 10,000 words by the time it finishes! Thats 2 thousand in each chapter! I'll be writing alot, wont I?haha, so anyway I hope you enjoy this majestic chapter of Romano x Reader: Curl!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Obviously, as you followed her, you tip toed, verh quietly, making sure to try make as little sound as possible as you entered a more quiet area of town, were it was only the two of you. Bella walked slowly, making a sudden turn into a dark alley. You waited until she was half was down the alley before you turn into it. To make sure she wouldnt see you. You began to count how many steps she took out of pure boredem, she wasnt doing anything remotley interesting! God! 1, you counted, 2 , 3 , 4, 5,- you stopped counting as she opened the door to what looked like an abandoned building, what? Does she live here? You heard the voices of children and adults,it seemed like a family, the the faint rhythm of what sounded lik in the background. You smiled and ignored the fact that she lived in a dark alley and left for home. A, B, C, D, you continued to hear as you walked out. **

**When you arrived home, the song still stuck in your head you giggled, singing the song while making a sandwitch (you were hungry), and then going to get chnaged out of your uniform. You decided on you giraffe sweater with long sleabes that goes down to your mid-thigh, as wel, as your dark blue skinny jeans. You friend, _ had just called you to ask whether you wanted to hang out.**

**You said sure, and soon enough, you where at there house. You just kinda sat there and talked while he/she asked if you wanted to play just dance 4, obviously, you said yes, and then began to pkay the game on their wii, they got kinda confused when you started to sing ABC.**

**"A,B,C, as easy as, 1,2,3!" You began to sing the pop versio you heard at the house. You both began singing before the end of the day and just relaxed, you sleeping over at her house.**

**You woke up, and as soon as you did so, you checked your phone, April the 25th, an important day to you and many australians, yet your best friend was italian, sooo, she got up and started making heaps of noise. You shut her up and began to explain.**

**"Shut up, _! Its th 25th, you need to be silent!" You told her, she looked confused as she looked at you. You sighed and continued to explain.**

**"It the 25th of April, a day all Australians celebrate as ANZAC day, standing for Australian and New Zealand Army Corps, on the 25th, oh so many years ago, the australians landed at, what we now call, ANZAC Cove, in Turkey, where the Australians, French, British and Indian fought against the Turks. The mission was a fail, and about 11 thousand Australians died, 10 thousand French, 25 thousand British and 85 thousand Turks. The rest of the Australians escaped easily, no one dieing in the process, so on the 25th be take a minute of silce, face the west and think about all the people we lost." You finished explaining, trying not to blre her in the process, she looked at you shocked.**

**"Oh my gosh! Thats terrible! She said closing her eyes quickly and faxing the west, you lauhhed at bit at that and joined in too, finding it funny she wanted to have a minute of silence so quickly. Afte rthe minute ended you told her you and her should go out into her flower garden to get some red poppies. She quiestioned why for a moment before you said.**

**"It was the first flower to grow back on the torn up ground of the war sight, no one knew how it grew, but it just did, so the red popoy is used to celebrate ANZAC day. She nnodded and you both went out to pick some red poppies.**

**You both came back inside and place the poppies down before continuing on with your daily lives. You remembed some of your great grandparents who fougt in the war, but didnt think much of it.**

**You picked up your phone and texted Lovino, "Happy ANZAC day!" You typed and sent it to him, he replied quickly with a simple, "right back at ya", the onky reason he knew what ANZAC day was is because you forced him to take Australian history lessons, so he knew everything the average Australian knew about history. You smiled faintly at him knowledge, he was dedintly the one for you. You closed messages and saw your background, a picture of you and Lovino at your first date, a year ago, yes, it took you guys a year before you decided to try going out of a date.**

**You pulled dow your sweater,botherig you that it was sitting on your hips and not resting at mid-thigh, where it was suppost to be.**

* * *

**A/N Ciao! So that was chapter 8! Over a thousand words, WOOT! Ao the story is overall about 6000-7000 words so far! Yay! So through out the next 2 chapter I have to write about 3500 words! Eek! So many! - haha, G, P, Q R S, T U V, W X, Y AND Z, NOW I KNOW MY ABC, NEXT TIME WONT YOU SING WITH ME? Haha, I heard it today at school and it's been stuck in my head since! Agghhh! Haha, so anywhales! I hope you enjoyed the story! Favourite, follow and review for a new chapter, like, every week? Haha, IDK! Review and tell me if you want to see a certain pairing, I think my friend wants to see some SpaBel and SpUk... haha... or SpaMano... she just that multi spain ship kinda person.**

**-Writer-chan**

**Woot woot woot exactly 1,100 words!**


	10. FINAL: I won't live with this guilt

**I feel like you may like this chapter... its not my best work but I'm proud of it, the story has come to an end! And wont be continued unless I get enough request, then I probably won't be continuing with the story, but I am writing a collab with a friend of mine, It's on my page, so you can check that out if you want, its called The 3 Stalkers.**

* * *

It was that one day you dreaded, yet also looked forward to the most. It was your final day here, and soon enough, all your high school drama would be coming to an end, no more exams, no more awkwardness when starting in a new class, it was all over.

It was Graduation.

You and Lovino were sitting next to each other as the teacher were on the stage, saying some stuff that wouldn't be all that important later. You looked at Lovino, he had decided to come to your graduation, and for some reason was allowed to sit next to you, no idea why.

The graduation had dragged by so slowly, but you barley payed attention to it, didn't seem all that important. When it was over, you stood up, Lovino standing up along with you, it was hard to believe it was over, it felt like only yesterday it had been your first day here.

But the thing that you felt sad about the most was, not you graduating, but the fact that the only reason you are here is because of school, and, sadly, will most likley be going back to Australia, you weren't sure, but you had a feeling you might, it was all your mothers choice, your sister also had no say in it either.

You looked at Lovino, you hadn't told him about you moving, and you hadn't planned to, it was all going to be a simple trip to Australia, and you were going to come back in a few weeks. Wrong. It would be permenent, now you might be asking, why would you do that? Well, becauee you dont feel like breaking his heart, and him trying to keep you from going back, cause you knew he would, but you wouldn't allow that.

Yes, you loved him, but you just couldn't do it, you just couldn't see his heart break and it would all be your fault, you didn't want to see the tear that would fall from his eyes, the tear caused by you.

He will never find out, never find out about this scheme you were planning, because he would simply think you had died, that will be all, you will never see his tears fall, and that satisfied you, thats how it will work. No if's or but's. That would be all,

"Lovino," you turned to him, your eyes locking with his, about to tell him about your 'trip'. He looked up at you, his face softening at the sight of you.

"Yes, _?" He replied, taking your hand in his, twirling your fingers together. This will be hard, but you had to do it, no questions asked.

"I'll be going back to my home country for a couple of weeks, going to see my family, but I'll be back in Italy in time for our anniversary..." You lied. You weren't going to be back for your anniversary. You Weren't going to see him after this, ever.

"Will you? Thats good, just make sure your back for our anniversary, I have something very special for you." He told you, his hand fiddling in his pocket. You knew what it was going to be, he was going to propose, he had a ring, you knew all of this, but it was all so you wouldn't see his crying face, you only thing on earth you didn't want to see. The only thing.

You felt like crying when you smiled, faking your happines, constantly reminding your self that you would never see that precious face ever again.

"Of course, Lovino," you told him, giving him a kiss, the last kiss you would share with him. It saddened you so very much, but refrained from getting too upset about it. You walked away,leaving him there, but before that, you had whispered a quiet, goodbye.

It had been a couple of day and you were on a plane, a plane to Perth, Australia, were you and you family had lived before going to Venice, Italy. You were heading home, back to were you though you'd never go again. The life you had lived in Italt was something that you knew would never live again. That life was the lkfe you lived as _, this life would be completely different, you would start all over again.

But you knew Lovino couldn't be replace, and you doubted you would ever be proposed to after this, because you were going to make a promise, to never fall in love again, defiantly not with the boy who sits next to you with a perfect brown curl. Never again.

It had been a couple of months since you arrived in Australia, and you were used to it already, but today, was the day you got a call, a call from a number you didn't reconize. You answered it, holding it up to your ear. You heard the voice of someone you didnt know, it had an italian accent to it though.

"Miss_, we have so very sad news for you, this will be hard, but please, dont worry about it too much." Were the words you heard, seemed like a very formal man.

"Okay, please get to the point." You told him, just a little nervous about what he was on about.

"You boufriend, Lovino Vargas, has killed himsel-" was all that was heard. You had hung up the phone before he could continue, you didn't want to know anything else. You knew he died, and that when you, felt tears fall from your face, you leave him for a short period of time and this is what happens?

The tears became heavier the more you though about it. You felt guilty, you Had never spent your anniversary with him, he never got the chance to ask for your hand in marriage, you and him... it had ended the second that kiss was all over so very long ago. You couldn't see anything due to the tears in your eyes. You just couldn't live with the guilt, and on the spot, you decided that you wouldn't, you opened your draw, and got out your pocket knife, you wouldn't live with this guilt, you were going to see him again, introduce yourself again, you were going to start everything again, in another life.

* * *

**I nearly made myself cry! Ahhh! ~ im sorry for ending it in such a depressing way, but you will meet again! Haha xD might make another story about her remembering her life before but in the after life, the reader meets Lovino and remember him, but he didnt remembe her. Should I? Tell me guys! **

**Review, follow and favourite!**


End file.
